The invention relates to portable computers, commonly referred to as the laptop or notebook type, and in particular to an attachment for a portable computer that will provide a stable support for the portable computer on the lap of the user with the portable computer in position for use.
In the development of computers, particularly of the types known in the art as laptop or notebook, efforts have been directed to providing as many features as possible in a small and light weight package. The most efficient and physically rugged universal package that has evolved in the art is one in which the display screen portion is hinged on the portion of the keyboard away from the user; so that it can be positioned essentially vertical with respect to the keyboard when in use and can be folded down over the keyboard when not in use.
A major advantage of the portable computer is that work can be performed without a specific work location or even a specific supporting surface, which advantage in turn makes possible performing work while traveling on various types of conveyances, and while waiting in terminals. However there are many situations where a person desiring to use a portable computer may not have a stable and comfortable surface on which to position the portable computer. Heretofore in the art, other than sitting with the personal computer on a desk, positioning the portable computer on the lap when the person using it is in a seated position has been the principal way for a user to retain a portable computer while doing work on it. With the personal computer on the user""s lap, while work can take place for a while, it is not long before the hands and forearms become tired, the portable computer will require attention to retain it in the proper position during such things as vehicle motion or need for the user to move and it is uncomfortable for the user to hold the knees together and at the same height.
The invention is a portable computer supporting attachment on which the portable computer is positioned and which in turn supports the portable computer at a level for use on a web strapping harness that passes over the upper legs of the user in the seated position. The supporting attachment is conveniently constructed as a collapsable unit that is close to the size of the portable computer itself. The portable computer is mounted on a structural member with telescopable and foldable properties which in turn is movably supported on a plurality of broad area resilient strap members that pass over the upper legs of the user when the user is in the seated position and which attach to foldable side and center members of the structural member and which are outside and between the legs of the user. The foldable properties of the structural member permits the foldable side and center members and the strap members to fold into a size comparable in thickness to the closed portable computer. The telescopable properties of the structural member permits the side to side dimension of the structural member to be reduced for carrying to slightly greater than the side to side dimension of the portable computer. The portable computer can be removably attached to the top face of the structural member with such means as velcro strips. A wrist support is attached to the structural support member. It is shaped to support the wrist at keyboard level and serves as a carrying handle for the combined personal computer with the telescoped and folded supporting attachment assembly.